1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink composition for inkjet recording.
2. Related Art
Various media have been used as a recording medium for ink jet recording. A high-definition image quality has been required for not only ink-jet dedicated paper, but also commercially available plain paper and printing media such as fine paper, coat paper, or art paper.
Speeding-up of inkjet recording is also requested from users. Applicability to high-speed printing with a single pass system, that allows recording by scanning with a head one time and is different from shuttle scan system, is demanded.
When the plain paper or the printing media is used, it is suitable to use a pigment as an ink color material which gives fastness such as waterproof properties or light resistance. From the viewpoints of cost and the like, the application of a water-based pigment ink has been variously examined.
Among them, an azo pigment (for example, C.I. Pigment Yellow 74) has been preferably used as a yellow pigment which is used for a water-based pigment ink for inkjet recording.
Aqueous inks for inkjet recording including a pigment, a surfactant, a penetratable organic solvent and water have been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-48021). Specifically, JP-A No. 2005-48021 describes a water-based ink containing C. I. Pigment Yellow 74, an acetylene glycol and/or acetylene alcohol-based surfactant, and one or more penetratable organic solvents selected from the group consisting of di(tri)ethylene glycol monobutyl ether, (di)propylene glycol monobutyl ether and 1,2-alkylene glycol, and states that this configuration provides high printing quality on plain paper, recycled paper and coated paper, and further provides glossiness when gloss paper is used, and that an aqueous ink set having inks with well-balanced gas resistance and a printed product having an image formed of a color having low light source dependency can be obtained thereby.